


I Got Excited

by FrozenDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDemon/pseuds/FrozenDemon
Summary: //caps OK SO I WAS WRITING A FANFIC AND HAVING A TON OF FUN BUT WORRYING ABOUT THE 4TH EP AND WANTING IT TO COME OUT SO I COULD REFERENCE IT A BIT MORE AND THEN I WATCHED THE EPISODE AND WAS LIKE JESUS FUCK I GOT THEM ALL SWITCHED UP HOLY HELLANYWAYS 10/10 EPISODE AND THIS ISN'T FINISHED BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DITCHING AND REWRITING SO HERE'S WHAT I GOT BEFORE THE EPISODE CAME OUT





	

Blue eyes locked onto the younger man, Viktor was in full coaching mode. Yuuri fell and he excitedly told him to try again, knowing he could master his quad salchow by the end of the day.

 

“Focus on your center of gravity, don’t let it throw you off!”

“What, are your limbs growing out from the wrong place? You can do this!”

 

“Please…” panted the student. “We’ve been working at this all morning- can’t we take a break?”

“Not yet,” was Viktor’s enthusiastic response. “You almost have it- come, I’ll show you again!” 

 

The star figure skater clapped his hands a bit as he slipped out into the center of the rink, ready for another demonstration. Gaining momentum as he began to to skate in the usual forward outside 3-turn, he swung his right leg around and lifted off with his usual professional flair and flew by Yuuri. One-two-three-four- and he landed perfectly, free leg and arms extended in a graceful manner. Just like that, he halted and turned to Yuuri, who was looking awestruck as ever. It was funny that he still had that look on his face after so many times but it was quite sweet nonetheless. Though- was he paying attention?

 

“Did you get that, Yuuri?”

 

“K-kind of..” Picking at his gloves and mussing his already messy black hair, he seemed kind of at a loss. “Er… I have a question..” That make Viktor perk up.

 

“Yes, yes, ask away! I am your coach, ask me anything!” 

 

“...Do you actually think I’ll be able to perform this perfectly in competition, ever?” Soft brown eyes stared at their idol, worried and questioning. Bruises, hidden by his practice outfit, covered his back, hands, and knees, though after so many years that didn’t bother him so much. It was mostly the fear that he’d never be able to perform the quad salchow in something such as the Grand Prix due to his ineptitude. 

 

The question wasn’t exactly what Viktor was expecting, and as he stared at Yuuri, looking worried and vulnerable and rather embarrassed… he felt both the urge to keep pushing, to have him gain confidence by striving as hard as he could, but also to go to him and take him into his arms. One of those soft embraces he so enjoyed sharing. Unable to control himself, the man took to the latter and skated to his dear piglet and hugged him, holding him close.

  
“Yes,” he whispered into his ear, which was turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> JA IM WRITING SOMETHING ELSE NOW WITH OF COURSE MORE VIKTUURI BECAUSE THERE IS WA Y MORE FUEL TO THE FIRE WHO IS GONNA ROT UNTIL EP 5 COMES OUT RAISE UR HAND
> 
> I'M GONNA DIE  
> SORRY FOR YELLING I JUST REALLY AM SO BLESSED WITH THIS NEW EPISODE  
> LIKE OK MAN...  
> I'M THE OLD GUY WHO WAS THANKING GOD FOR THE NAKED DWEEBS BEING CUTE 
> 
> i'm not religious but B L E S S


End file.
